Suki ni Nacchatta
by A Bank
Summary: [FICLET] Di antara banyak bintang yang bertabur di angkasa, hanya satu yang kuinginkan untuk berada di sisiku. / Aku ini... orang yang aneh, ya? / Warning: Song fic, Sakura's PoV, Sakura-cent, etc. DLDR, arigatou. :)


**:: _Suki ni Nacchatta_ ::**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_.

 **:: _Happy Reading_ ~! ::**

* * *

Cahaya merah mulai terbentang di ufuk timur. Udara yang terasa dingin malam ini perlahan lenyap bagai mimpi, ditelan oleh hangatnya sinar mentari. Rembulan yang masih terlihat perlahan pudar, akan hilang ditelan waktu. Dari dalam jendela, aku tarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan udara segar memenuhi tubuhku. Benar-benar pagi yang indah untuk memulai aktivitasku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar, menuju dapur. Belum sampai aku di sana, kudapati kau sedang tidur di atas sofa. Ah, lagi-lagi kau membiarkan televisinya menyala.

"Mau sampai kapan tidur di sini? Bangunlah!" Aku berteriak cukup keras. Namun, kau tetap tak mau bangun. Mimpi apa yang kau lihat di dalam sana? Di dalam tidur nyenyakmu?

Lama sekali waktu yang kuhabiskan hanya untuk membangunkanmu. Apakah kau tahu itu? Kau malah menguap dengan santainya.

Bahkan ketika kita akan pergi keluar berdua, kau seakan tidak peduli.

"Oh, lihatlah, kau belum mengganti bajumu!" ujarku serius. Namun, kau malah berpaling, seakan tak mendengarkan. "Ah, kaos kakimu! Bagaimana mungkin kau memasangnya terbalik?"

"Yaampun, siapa yang akan membetulkannya?"

Dalam pikiranku, aku mempunyai seorang pria idaman. Orang yang baik, bermoral, dapat diandalkan, juga setia. Orang yang pintar, bersemangat, percaya diri, serta dermawan. Orang yang dapat mendengarkan dengan baik, juga romantis. Orang berparas tampan, tinggi, berotot, dan bugar. Seorang Romeo yang akan membawaku keluar dari kediaman Capulet. Seorang pangeran yang nanti akan menjemputku dengan kuda putih. Seorang pangeran yang akan memasangkan sepatu kaca di kaki kecilku. Seorang pangeran yang akan menciumku dengan lembut dikala aku tertidur lelap.

Namun, orang itu berbeda dengan yang sekarang berada di hatiku. Ah, mengapa bisa... aku jatuh cinta padamu?

Aku ini orang yang aneh, ya? Bagai berada di antara banyaknya baju dalam lemari, di antara banyaknya sepatu pada raknya, di antara banyaknya awan di angkasa, serta di antara banyaknya bintang di angkasa. Di antara banyaknya lelaki di dunia ini, hanya dirimu seorang, yang tidak bisa aku abaikan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , mana yang lebih bagus? Rok, atau celana ini?" Kutanyakan hal itu dengan kesungguhan hati. Namun, kau malah berbalik seakan tak peduli. "Ah! Kau baru saja menguap, kan?!"

"Hei, ayo kita pergi," ujarmu santai.

Langsung kuperiksa tas yang kujinjing untuk memastikan bahwa, "Tunggu! Mungkin aku melupakan ponselku!"

Lagi-lagi kau berbalik. Aku pun lagi-lagi berkata, "Ah! Kau baru saja mengeluh, kan?!"

Sejak dulu... aku mengetahui artis favoritmu, yang benar-benar jauh berbeda dariku. Ia lebih dewasa daripada aku. Ia berpenampilan menarik, tidak sepertiku. Ia berkelakuan baik, lebih baik dari diriku. Ia berpengetahuan luas, lebih luas daripadaku. Ia dapat membuat orang lain tertawa, tidak sepertiku, yang hanya dapat membuatmu cemberut. Ia merupakan wanita yang kuat dan tegar, tidak sepertiku yang lemah tanpamu. Ia adalah wanita mandiri, tidak sepertiku yang tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpamu. Namun...

Kau... mengapa bisa kau jatuh cinta padaku? Kau itu... benar-benar orang yang aneh, ya? Bagai berada di antara banyaknya pasir di pantai, di antara banyaknya embun pada daun, di antara banyaknya rintik air pada hujan, serta di antara banyaknya bintang di angkasa. Di antara banyaknya lelaki di dunia ini, hanya dirimu seorang, yang kukenal benar-benar keras kepala.

Hari-hari seperti ini... adalah kebahagiaan bagiku. Akankah hari-hari seperti ini juga menjadi kebahagiaan bagimu? Apakah bersama denganku membuat dirimu merasa bahagia? Aku tidak ingin lagi berpikiran bahwa hanya aku yang mencintaimu. Setiap hari, akan aku perhatikan dirimu. Meskipun kau membuatku repot setiap saat, bahkan sebelum kita berjalan pada langkah yang sama. Kita ini... sepasang kekasih, bukan? Ah... mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu?

Kau berbeda dari sosok idealku. Aku pun berbeda dari artis favoritmu. Kita ini orang yang aneh. Karena itulah, aku yakin... kita pasti bisa hidup bersama. Di antara banyaknya bintang yang bertabur di angkasa, hanya satu bintang yang kuinginkan berada di sisiku. Bintang itu... adalah dirimu.

* * *

 **:: End ::**


End file.
